


Little Bird, Pretty Bird

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chubwald, Future, M/M, Murder Husbands, adoring Edward Nygma - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Ed is besotted by his husband.





	Little Bird, Pretty Bird




End file.
